N.I.G.E.L.
N.I.G.E.L. (N'ext millenium '''I'ntelligence 'G'athering 'E'lectronic 'L'iaison) is a analysis robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality N.I.G.E.L. is very positive, upbeat and cheerful in terms of personality. He tends to die a lot, but is usually always rebuilt afterwards. History N.I.G.E.L. was an analysis robot created by Dr. Mendel Craven but was given a more cheerful personality by Randy Hernandez. Ever since early 2016, he makes frequent appearances in RP, only to die very often but soon get rebuilt again. Abilities * '''Regular Abilities: N.I.G.E.L. plays certain tones of voice with its speech modulator program installed in its operating system. Sample analyzer with its incorporate instrumental. Bluetooth and infrared receiving system for external devices. * Special Abilities: N.I.G.EL. has artificial reasoning and learning program installed. * Capsule Robots: N.I.G.E.L. also contains small capsule-sized robots that can film from the eye-camera. Weaknesses *'''Weak: '''N.I.G.E.L. is very weak, so he is prone to getting damaged/destroyed/demolished a lot. Deaths # LSDKama beat and swung him in the air with a baseball bat. # He exploded after eating too many Red Hot Tamales all at the same time and was crushed by Animated Zilla and Cyber-Zilla. # The Bat Spirit Ranger thought he was a demon and shot him against a building. # Got in the way of Godzilla's atomic breath, incinerating him. # Got incinerated by Female SpaceGodzilla's blast when he tried to get popcorn from a casino. # He lost to Camero in a jousting tournament and got sliced in two. # He was crushed underneath a bunch of falling tanks and houses after getting caught up in Neo Varan's wind attacks. # Got sliced in half with a giant blade and was then crushed underneath by Imperial Monster X. # Exploded when Hothead indirectly through a lavaball at him. # Fried by CenturyGoji's Atomic Breath. # After getting unstuck from Garbage Monster's mouth from his Debris Spit, he was then crushed by an oncoming rouge meteor, which was then blown to bits by a railgun. # Head blew due to a malfunctioning because he lost a game of cards against Lucas and Camero. # He was accidentally swatted away by Akarenger's white pole, causing him to fall over and explode. # Destroyed by Kamen Rider Black after he said "Hail Golgom!". # Sadler ambushed him and sliced him into pieces. # Crushed underneath by a flying Sadola. # Was used as a sacrifice to summon Doge. # Died after getting struck by a beam of boiling honey mustard from ShinDogGoji during it's rampage. # Degunja stepped on him. # Was smashed by Ultraman Belial's Battle Nizer after he kept bugging Belial by taking photographs of him during a battle. # Run over and flattened by King Ghidorah. # Was destroyed by one of Captain Battra's cannons when a cannonball was shot at him. # Blown up by one of Blitzwing's bombs. # Was blasted apart by the Alien Giraff's strange graffiti. # Sliced to pieces by Mecha-Kaka. # Blown up by Neo Bagan. # Was hit by a random shoe thrown by Bloodstained Toe Shoes which caused him to fall against a gasoline tank, creating a fiery explosion and killing him. # Eaten by mutant shrew. # Eaten by mutant shrew again. # Eaten by mutant shrew yet again. # Roasted to crisp by Fire Monster's flames. # Was bisected by Kars. # Burst into purple flames by Onio's Planet Extinguisher attack. # Had a hole shot through him by Shivero and then was flattened/ran over by Breakdown. # After failing to serve fries for Neo Titan, Shrewster ate the fries and gave N.I.G.E.L. a tip, and then the tip ate him. # Died due to a console command. # Torn apart by some Mutant Seagulls. # Chara killed him because he was annoying everyone by thinking he was a fidget spinner. # Brain froze to death. # Got caught up in the Shrewster's tornado currents and then died when crashing into some random building. # A Pickle Rick was thrown at him and caused him to spontaneously explode. # Destroyed by MIB ShinGoji's atomic breath while he was filming a kaiju fight in the middle of the ocean. # Was blown up like a balloon by Bendy until Shrewster popped him. # Got eaten by Shrewster once more, only this time instead of salt being used it was pepper. # Found out that Spike Lee was the Kingpin and then died because it was so random and nonsensical. # Bendy tripped him over while he was playing with an active chainsaw, causing him to fall over and to get shredded/sliced by the chainsaw. # Wangmagwi used him to throw at Garbage Monster, causing him to blow up to pieces in front of Garbage Monster's face. # Buried deep underground by Sekai. # Exterminated by Daleks. # Crushed by Intruder. # Stomped on by AdoniGoji. # Complained that Cyber-Zilla was stealing his job of being the one to get messed around with all the time, so then Shrewster came in and ate him, solving his ordeal. # Destroyed by Gokidon's Roach Bazooka. # Was killed by MiraiGoji when he interrupted his, Bulcis's and Neo Spacegodzilla's conversation. # Neo Bagan smashed him before he could sneak into Neo SpaceGodzilla's Crystal Legion. # Gamoni destroyed him to bits by simply bashing her neck against him. # Clobbered by one of Garbage Monster's garbage balls. # Melted by CenturyHedo's sludge. # Was thrown at Blue Doctor due to the two of them both being annoying at the time. # Eaten by Snuggles, who mistook him for as food. # Tacitmon kicked him so hard, he ceased to exist. # Torn in half by DarthShiro19. # Died of extreme boredom. # Kyubey rejected his offer to become a magical girl. # MoleMask tripped over him. # Got caught up in one of PteraMask's tornadoes. # Started a flamewar and was destroyed off-screen for doing so. # Melted by CenturyHedo's sludge (again). # Set himself on fire in a poor attempt to become the next Pumpkin King. # Cursed by PharaohMask. # Destroyed by GOKSS2'S mountain moving screams. # Blown up by a serial killer. # Rolled over by Dio's Road Roller. # Dragged to hell by Neo Axor. # Sliced in two. # Given the guillotine for starting a revolution. # BatMask pushed MoleMask against him, crushing him. # Got a movie theater screen dropped on him. # Fell into King Ghidorah's mouth. # Got stomped on by Bemular after trying to use the Beta Capsule. # Attempted to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge, only to get destroyed by multiple people before he could do it. # Sephiroth sliced him in half through a sword overhead, causing him to explode, killing him instantly. # Tried to get a sock back from MIB Titanosaurus, only then to be used as a toy by him (MIB Titanosaurus) and then he was destroyed by him. # Blue Screen of Death/Bad wifi'd to death. # Killed in the blast of Meesterian laser fire. Times N.I.G.E.L. Survived # N.I.G.E.L. ran over some KoDeibus and crushed them and didn't notice. # CenturyGoji nearly fried him with his Atomic Breath again, but then Eleking appeared and got in the way of the blast. # N.I.G.E.L. watched some demons burn down a city and was scared and confused. # N.I.G.E.L. wanted to join the Cybermen, but he didn't get to. # Ocean Shenron resurrected him and then N.I.G.E.L. carried on his daily duties. Quotes Trivia * N.I.G.E.L. was originally going to be a rival of Camero, but this was dropped. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:True Neutral Category:Joke Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju